


Our Sweet Little Secret

by Biak911



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, One Shot, Pepero, Pepero Day, Pretz, Pretz Day, Short One Shot, pocky, pocky day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biak911/pseuds/Biak911
Summary: Sigma visits Talon's resident Irish geneticist for his weekly checkups, but he came in hungry. My contribution to 2020s Pocky, Pretz, and Pepero day! This event occurs on 11/11 every year.
Relationships: Moira O'Deorain/Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper, Moira x SIgma, Moisig, Sigma x Moira - Relationship, Sigmoi, Sigmoira - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Our Sweet Little Secret

It was already getting late, and Siebren could feel his eyelids getting heavy. He had been working on his latest project for over 12 hours straight, and his tired body was already telling him to rest. Even though his stomach was growling from missing two of his daily required meals, his hunger was gradually being defeated by his desire to sleep. But before the astrophysicist can call it a night, he needed to make a quick stop to Talon’s resident red-headed geneticist.

“Uhm… Dr. O’Deorain,” he uttered shyly into the door’s intercom, “it’s me, Siebren. I’m here for my weekly check-up.”

Within a few moments, the metal door to her office slid open, which prompted the large man to enter. Once inside, Siebren stood by the door and waited for her instructions.

“Go have a seat,” Moira gestured her head towards the empty examination table to her left, “I’ll be with you shortly.” She said, typing away on her state-of-the-art computer; her eyes glued to the screen.

Siebren obliged.

* * *

As he sat down on the table’s cushioned surface, he observed the Irish woman, who was sitting in front of the computer table to his left, until she was ready to examine him. There was no exchanging of words during the first five minutes of being alone together. The doctor’s office was cold and uninviting. And her peculiar instruments that were scattered around the room didn’t help keep one’s mind at ease. But Siebren has been regularly visiting her for several months now, so he had gotten used to her sharp and terrifying equipment, as well as her interesting procedures, by now.

It was quiet. And the only sound that was filling the dead air was the sound of Moira’s sharp fingernails clicking away on her keyboard. The boring environment and the wait were starting to get to the astrophysicist. So, to pass the time and entertain himself, Siebren looked around the office to see if he could find anything new or different.

First, he scanned the area to his right, _no, those machines were there the last time I was here,_ he thought. Then to the area in front of him, _the beakers and test tubes might be in disarray, but they’re still the same items on that desk._

“ _Ughhh,_ ” Moira let out a frustrated groan and stretched in her seat.

Her movements caught Siebren’s attention.

“I need to take a break.” She said before opening the computer table’s built-in filing cabinet. She then reached inside and grabbed what seemed to be a red box of sweets.

“Pocky…?” Siebren uttered the name of the snack that was in Moira’s hand.

He watched her open the box in one quick motion and pull out an aluminum-colored bag which contained the treats. She then tore it open, releasing a chocolatey aroma, and took a piece. When she bit the chocolate-covered end of the slim biscuit, Siebren’s mouth started watering. The satisfying sound of her crunching away on one, then two, then three Pocky sticks made him hungrier than he was before entering the office. His stomach started to growl.

The moment Moira heard his stomach, she stopped eating and turned towards him with an eyebrow raised, “Siebren?” she spoke, tilting her head to one side, “are you… Alright?”

“Oh, yes! I’m quite fine.” He let out a nervous chuckle, “you can ignore the sound earlier. I was just—”

His empty stomach interrupted him with another gurgle.

When Moira figured out what was going on, she huffed with a smile, “You haven’t eaten, haven’t you?”

“Uhmm…” Siebren looked down and twiddled his thumbs, “… No…”

“Siebren, didn’t I tell you to eat three full meals a day?” Moira said with an exasperated sigh, “even though you look fine physically, you need to eat healthy so your mind stays sharp!” She stood up from her seat and walked towards him, “and as your doctor, I’m very disappointed in you.”

“I’m s-sorry, doctor—”

“Moira,” She corrected him, “remember you can call me by my name when we’re alone.”

“Oh, right, right.” Siebren cleared his throat and started over. “I’m sorry, Moira, but I feel like a breakthrough is near!” He exclaimed with his eyes sparkling with the light of his zeal, “I fear that if I look away from my project, I might miss an extraordinary occurrence with my experiments and I—”

“Siebren, please calm down,” Moira suddenly rested her palm on his right hand and stroked it gently, “I know that the excitement hasn’t left you the moment The Council allowed you to conduct your projects. But if you continue to share your enthusiasm, you might break something.”

Looking around, Siebren realized that his joy led him to levitate the delicate objects in her office, “Ah… I apologize…” He slowly placed the items back to their original positions.

“It’s alright,” She said in a whisper, “I know there are times when you just can’t control yourself. Now… Eat.” She held the bag of Pocky in front of him, offering him to take some.

* * *

_[František Drdla– Souvenir]_

At first, Siebren was hesitant to take a piece. But the biscuits’ sweet aroma and delightful chocolate coating urged him to take one. His hands were large, so he carefully held the Pocky stick between his fingers because he feared that applying any more pressure would break it. Once he took a bite, he was pleasantly surprised by its taste. It wasn’t overly sweet, and the toasted biscuit made the perfect vehicle to deliver the chocolate’s distinct bitter flavor. He grabbed more.

Watching the astrophysicist take a Pocky stick one after another put a smile on Moira’s face. She recalled the day when they retrieved him from the government facility and remembered how weak and fragile he looked. Most of Talon’s doctors had little faith that he could be stabilized. But not her. The moment she saw what little spark he had left in his eyes, she knew that there was still hope left to save him. And after months of care and modifications, Siebren was able to reach a state where he can walk and talk by himself again.

“These are great!” He exclaimed, continuing to grab another, “I’ve never heard of these before.”

“They’re one of my favorite snacks,” she said with a chuckle, “they’re light and easy to eat.”

“I might be a stroopwafel guy, but these could be the next thing I reach out for when I’m craving for a snack… Uhhh.” Siebren stopped grabbing another piece when he realized there was one left in the bag, “I… I’m sorry. I couldn’t help myself.”

“That’s alright,” Moira took the last Pocky stick and said, “we can share it.”

“Do you want me to break it in half?” Siebren suggested.

“No need.” She then placed the chocolate-covered end of the stick between her lips and looked at the confused astrophysicist, “just take some from me.”

“And… And how do you suggest I do that?”

“Oh, Siebren,” Moira giggled, “isn’t it obvious?” The Irish geneticist draped her arms around him and brought him closer. She didn’t say a single word, but her tender heterochromatic gaze was telling him to bite down on the other end.

Her red and blue orbs placed Siebren in a trance, and before he knew it, he bit down on the end that wasn’t covered in chocolate as he stared into her sultry eyes. He was nervous, and she could see it in his face. He also didn’t know what to do with his trembling hands, so he left them hovering at her sides. Slowly, Moira started consuming her side of the biscuit. And as she was inching closer to his lips, Siebren couldn’t do anything and just stood still. When the entire stick was eaten, Moira unhesitatingly pulled him in for a kiss.

Siebren could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he savored the combined flavors of the biscuit and her dark cherry red lipstick. His blood coursed through his veins, spreading warmth around his body—thawing him free from his nervousness. He suddenly felt bold enough to grab Moira by the waist and respond to her advances accordingly. The rush of their steamy hold chased the cold away from the room and filled the air with the romantic sounds of their kisses. But before any of them could move on to the next step, Moira took it upon herself to stop.

Grabbing him by the collar, Moira gently pushed Siebren away, freeing them both from what could’ve been an interesting night.

“How are you feeling?” Moira asked as she stroked his chin.

“I feel… great!” He said panting; still amazed with what just happened.

“Good. I think that’ll be it for today.” Moira returned to her computer table, leaving the astrophysicist bewildered.

“But what about my checkup?” Siebren said as he propped down from the examination table.

“I’ve gathered enough data to conclude that you’re in great shape,” she then opened the filing cabinet once more and pulled out another box of treats, “you’re just hungry. So here, take these.”

Siebren examined the box of sweets and read the label aloud, “Pepero?” It was a dark green box, featuring the same kind of slim biscuits. But only this time, they were covered in chocolate and almonds.

“They’re also a favorite of mine. I think the almonds add a great texture to them,” she then looked at Siebren and wiped the lipstick stains from his mouth with her thumb, “and don’t worry about tonight… It’ll be our little secret.”

“…Okay…” Siebren uttered with a smile.

“Now go on and get to bed. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Siebren followed her orders and headed to his quarters with his heart filled with joy while holding the box of Pepero close to his chest.


End file.
